Episode 62
Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints is the 62nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Cobra falls by Brain's hand who is then defeated by Jura Neekis. However, Nirvana continues to move towards Cait Shelter while Midnight emerges victorious in his battle with Hoteye. Summary Natsu Dragneel and Happy lie immobile on the ground after their battle with Cobra. Cobra barely manages to stand up and prepares to finish the defenseless Natsu. However, he is struck down by Brain, who mocks him and calls all of his allies "replaceable". Cobra angrily falls after releasing his Prayer which is to hear his friend, Cubellios, talk. Natsu angrily confronts Brain about offing his own ally, but Brain is unfazed. He then tells Natsu that his power intrigues him and takes off while dragging Natsu, hoping to make an ally out of him. Elsewhere, the Nirvana-affected Hoteye appears to be winning against Midnight, who attempts to run. Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Jura Neekis run into Brain who is dragging Natsu by his scarf. Jura then confronts him, asking him to drop Natsu and to tell them the purpose of attacking Cait Shelter. Brain refuses and challenges Jura. Jura, being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, easily holds off Brain's Darkness Magic using his Earth Magic, stunning Brain, Lucy and Gray. Brain then attempts to attack him with two more powerful spells which can penetrate Jura's Iron Rock Wall. However, Jura manages to defeat him without much effort. Brain drifts into unconsciousness after uttering the cryptic message "If the six generals fall.. he will...". Still without answers, yet having defeated Brain, the group rejoices. Wendy Marvell and Carla arrive and are delighted to see Cobra and Brain defeated. Their happiness soon fades as Carla points out that Nirvana is still moving, even with Brain defeated. The group then searches for anything that looks like controls, but finding none, concluding that someone else is controlling Nirvana's progress. Wendy proceeds to heal Natsu's motion-sickness with Troia. The newly-healed Natsu promises to Wendy that they will save her guild. In the meantime, Midnight reveals to Hoteye that he was casting an illusion. He then dispels it and appears unscathed, much to Hoteye's shock. He then proceeds to soundly defeat Hoteye after telling him that he has surpassed Brain's magical prowess and that no Magic can harm him and proceeds to walk away. Another line on Brain's face disappears and he realizes that now four of the six generals have fallen. He too releases his prayer which is for Midnight to not fall, no matter what. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hoteye vs. Midnight (concluded) *Jura Neekis vs. Brain (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Sound Magic * * ** * |Rifurekutā}} * * ** Spells used * * |Dāku Rondo}} * **Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation (連鎖 Rensa) * |Dāku Kapurichio}} **Dark Capriccio: Scream * * Abilities used *None Item used * Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, when Brain shot Cobra, the attack went through his shoulder, whilst in the anime it only burned his back a little. *The anime added a clip of Midnight hiding from Hoteye before he attacked. *In the manga, Jura said "cat-dono" before Happy appeared. In the anime Jura said it after Happy appeared. *In the anime it was shown that Jura, Lucy and Gray were several meters away from Brain, but in the manga they were only a few meters away. *In the manga Brain's hair was messed up a little, whilst in the anime it was completely fine. *In the anime there was an added clip of Nirvana coming closer to Cait Shelter. *The battle of Jura vs. Brain is slightly different from the manga. *In the manga, Wendy used Troia on Natsu's chest, but in the anime she put her hands on Natsu's ears. Navigation Category:Episodes